Turning Points
by Kurai Nuookawa
Summary: What if Itachi found a kid after he massacred the Uchiha Clan? What if he raised the kid? pairings will be decided later on. P/S: My first fic. Yay!


**Turning Points**

_Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto - Kishimoto does. :(_

It was a cold winter day in Konoha. Itachi had his adrenaline rushing after he had slaughtered the Uchiha Clan. 'I should get out of here,' Itachi thought. 'Hey. Who's that kid?' There was a small child, about four year old, huddled in the snow shivering. He had no possessions, other than a small chest. 'If he doesn't get to a warmer place, he'll freeze to death.' "Kid, kid. Wake up." Itachi said as he shook the kid. The child opened his eyes, half asleep, and groggily got up, still shivering. "Wh-Who are y-you." "I am Itachi Uchiha, and I'm here to rescue from freezing to death. I am also leaving the village." "The Uchiha prodigy. For real!?" Waking up at this news. Itachi held his hand out for the boy. He gladly took it, not noticing Itachi's clothing was stained in blood. The two walked out of the village, unnoticed. "What's your name, kid?" "It's Shiyou Napa-mu."

2 Years Later

"Shiyou." Said a worn out Itachi. 'Damn. It's hard to raise a kid.' "Yeah, Itachi." He called from his room. "It's time we begin your training. Come to the backyard (aka the forest)." "M-kay." Shiyou said walking to the forest. He noticed a table with weapons on it (kunais, shiruken, ect.). There were a few tall posts, straw dummies in stands, and a rather large obstacle course. "First," Itachi said," We need to find out where your strengths and weaknesses lye. Now, I want you to throw a kunai, then a shiruken and decide which you like better." Shiyou nodded. His kunai hit the dummy in the heart on his first try, and somehow the shiruken landed right in the neck. 'Damned kid has a gift.' Thought Itachi. "I like the shiruken better. It's more precise, but the kunai is heavier and can be used to block attacks. Hmm." After a few minutes the Napa-mu made his decision. "I want mainly shiruken, but also a kunai or two."

"Okay, done and done." "Now what Itachi?" "Oh. Um… I think your element if fire, so I'll teach you a fire jutsu." He did the 5 seals slowly so Shiyou could memorize them. Then Itachi shouted, "Fire Blaze Technique," while holding his two hands out, palms open. Magically, fire began shooting out of his palm, and it formed a half circle, flat side away from Itachi. "You try," he said. Shiyou formed the seals and shouted "Fire Blaze Technique!" The result was substantially less than Itachi's, it being small, only a few feet wide and long. "That was pretty good for a first try; it took me a couple hours to do that." Itachi said. "You keep practicing that." Itachi then made a clone. "Now I want you to learn kenjutsu, the art of swordsmanship. Take any of the swords that are there." Shiyou took a wakizashi and a katana from the table.

"Good. Now I'll show you some basic techniques." Itachi pulled out a katana and wakizashi and formed an X just as the clone brought down a katana on him. The clone made a horizontal slice, which Itachi blocked with his own katana and stabbed the clone, but the clone was fast and blocked with a kunai. "See, if you are disarmed, you still have a chance if you have a kunai. If you can get a momentum going, you can defeat your opponent quickly, but keep your guard up." Itachi demonstrated this and soon had his sword to the clone's neck. He let the clone get up. "You try Shiyou." He quickly got a feel for the combat and was beating the clone each time. Shiyou did something unexpected: he set the swords a fire. Itachi and his clone didn't expect this, so the clone was destroyed. "You certainly learn fast." "Hn," This response coming from Shiyou. 'Aww. He's becoming a little me.' Thought Itachi.

1 Year, 6 Months Later

Itachi had taught the boy many things during the past 1 year and a half. He discovered Shiyou had an affinity to lightning as well as fire. The boy just absorbed his teachings and quickly learned all of Itachi's lightning jutsus. Shiyou had well past mastered Fire Blaze in a few weeks. Amazingly, he had created his own jutsu, Fires of Hell. It was a very useful technique and had potential to be a part of standard use. It seemed to Itachi that Shiyou had almost limitless charka and a very precise control of it. The kid just won't stop learning. He was out training all day, and at night read books. What they were about was beyond Itachi. Shiyou had been asking for some strange things like Physicallic-something and Mortatubic Acid or something like that. He would often find Shiyou passed out on a book or by some chemicals. He figured that Shiyou knew more about them than he did and didn't mess with them, not wanting to potentially kill himself.

It was March 14, Shiyou's birthday. Itachi got him money and custom made kunais and shirukens. The second Shiyou got up, he checked on Itachi. 'Still sleeping eh. Well that's the last time you sleep in till 6:00 Am.' Thought a mischievous Shiyou. He went in the woods and found a tree with sap in it, took a knife, got sap on that, and went back inside and smeared it on Itachi's hand. Shiyou then took a feather and tickled Itachi's face. His sap-covered hand immediately smeared sap on his forehead to his chin. "Wha? What's going on? Why is there sap on my hand?" Said a groggy Itachi. He then went in the bathroom to wash his hand off with water and noticed the sap on his face. "What the Hell!?" Was Itachi's response to the sap. Shiyou snickered at Itachi. "SHIYOU!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" 'Shit. Where do I flee?' He thought for a second and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

3 Hours Later

Shiyou finally mustered up enough courage to return to the house, where he was greet by Itachi and promptly noogied. "Well." Said an impatient Shiyou. "Well what?" "Where's my presents?" "In a minute, you impatient brat." Itachi pulled out a small box, in brown wrapping paper. Shiyou ripped the box apart, finding it was made of wood. "Hmm." Opening the box, he found it lined with money. "Yea! Money!" "There is more ya know." "Yeah. But Money!" He put said money in his wallet and opened the box and actually looked in this time. "Ooo." There was steel kunais with black hilts made of leather with his name on it in gold. Shirukens were in there, also made of steel and on the inside of the circle had a rubber like substance. "Thank you Itachi, this is very nice of you." "You're welcome Shiyou." And with that began to practice with his new equipment. After a while, he said he wanted to go to the town nearby. It wasn't small, but not huge either.

Shiyou first went to the alchemy shop and got God-Knows-What there. Then he went to the book store and got a book on famous jutsus and how their preformed, yet another book on alchemy, tons of Manga, and lots of paper and ink. Finally, he got new clothes as his old ones are too small. When it was noon, Shiyou treated himself and Itachi to lunch at a sushi bar.

5 Years Later

As time progressed, Shiyou Napa-mu had become stronger and stronger, and increasingly like Itachi. Fortunately for Itachi Konoha had completely forgotten about him that is except for Sasuke. "So. Itachi-san, what village should we move to?" Asked an anxious Shiyou. "I don't know. I was thinking to either go to Grass, Mist, or Suna." "Hn. How 'bout Suna? Heard it's pretty nice there." "Yeah, maybe. Well, we're not moving until you prove yourself. I don't need you to be killed on the move. I'll have more than enough problems without having to plan a funeral." "Hn." "Hn." "Hn." "Hn." "Hn." "Okay, stop right now. You know you can't beat me in an 'Hn' war." "Kay Itachi." Itachi grabbed his katana. "Time for your test."

As Shiyou stepped into the backyard he looked around. There was a small pond, some trees, and a rock, all fenced in by a tall stone gate. 'Wow. Itachi really outdid himself on this.' "Okay you have to beat my clones. Remember, these will be full-strength clones and I will show you no mercy. Tell me when you're ready." Shiyou unsheathed his worn katana and worn wakizashi and entered battle stance. "I'm ready. Do your best." Itachi made a clone and jumped atop a pedestal. "Alright. Begin!" The clone stood there and activated it's Sharingan. Shiyou threw a few shirukens as a distraction and made 7 clones of his own. He sent 5 of the clones to use Flames of Eternity Technique, a highly advanced jutsu where the flames aren't able to be put out. Then with his remaining clone, he used it to help him up higher into the air and threw more shirukens at the Itachi clone. Shiyou then set his wakizashi on fire and threw it at the Itachi clone. There was a chain attached to the blazing short sword. He readied his katana on the way down, with intent to rend the sword through the clone's skull. While this was going on the clone had killed most of the Shiyou clones and threw some kunai at the remaining ones. He had successfully blocked the shiruken and wakizashi and was about to kill the last clone when a certain brown haired nin formed some one-handed seals and shouted, "Blazing Fist Technique!", And suddenly had a fist through his chest, a wakizashi cut his leg, and a katana chop off his head. The real Itachi was proud.

"I guess we'll head out to sand at the end of the week." Said Itachi. "Yea!" The excited 12-year-old Itachi look-alike said while rushing to his room to pack his hundreds of Manga books. "Itachi! Where's the boxes? I need boxes!" "I don't know Shiyou! Try the closet!" Shiyou opened the door and peered inside, there were the boxes. "Yup! They're in here!" He said, grabbing them.

A Week Later

"When are going to be at Suna? This is taking forever!" Said a bored Shiyou. "Just be patient! We'll be there soon enough!" That from an annoyed Itachi. It was getting late and Itachi suggested setting up camp.

The Next Day

The two had gotten up early and headed out again. About halfway through the day a mysterious figure appeared. It seemed to be following them and Shiyou was getting worried. "Hey Itachi." Shiyou whispered, "I think someone's following us." "Don't worry about it. Whoever it is, is no match for us." Smiled the black haired one. "I'm still keeping an eye on him." "That'd be best for now." The rest of that day was uneventful, but at night after Itachi and Shiyou had set up camp the stranger appeared.

"Are you ready to die tonight, little boy?" Said the stranger, unsheathing his sword. Shiyou responded by jamming a kunai in the attacker's leg. Itachi came out of the tent and tried to stab the bandit, but he deflected the sword. "Katon Goukakyuu Technique" Announced Itachi, blowing a massive fireball at the bandit. 'Heh. Goodbye.' Astoundingly, the attacker was still alive. The attacker announced "Kamaitachi Technique!" And blades started pummeling Itachi, who had an extremely hard time dodging them. "Bunshin Bakuha Technique!" Itachi said, and about 3 clones appeared and ran toward the mysterious figure. The clones were of no use as he just used chakra no tate (chakra shield). "Kazekiri Technique!" Shouted the Bandit. Luckily for both Itachi and Shiyou Itachi was merely knocked out, but at the time Shiyou thought Itachi had been killed. This fear, dread, and anger triggered Shiyou's bloodline ability: Kyuuzou (explosion). Shiyou's eyes each turned purple and 3 black lines replaced his pupils. Just as The bandit was about to end Shiyou's life, he suddenly exploded.

"Wow! What did I do? So I guess I can explode people now." Just then the fatigue kicked in. There was a sharp stabbing pain in his head, his stomach seemed like it was on fire, and his legs gave way. He then looked at the body of Itachi and began to cry. 'Itachi! Why was your life taken so soon? Why!?' Shiyou cried himself to sleep.

A/N: Yay my first chapter is done! I'm putting a poll of whether or not to make naruto a girl.


End file.
